


Stuck

by yaoi_yuri_lover_404



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Desperation, Drabble, First Time uploading a fic from my computer, Human Castiel, M/M, Omorashi, Pee, Wetting, and writing a fic on my computer, bladder desperation, fic request, other than one thats currently a wip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 19:09:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12732510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaoi_yuri_lover_404/pseuds/yaoi_yuri_lover_404
Summary: Cas and Dean are stuck in an elevator while Cas is bursting to go.This was a requested fic so it's pretty short and I didn't spend much time writing it. I think it turned out okay for what it is.





	Stuck

Dean groans as the elevator jerks to a stop. “What the hell? Please don’t tell me it’s stuck.” He grumbles, feeling like this day could not get any worse. Castiel looks over at him once the doors don’t open for another few moments. “I think it’s stuck. What do we do, Dean?” He asks, tilting his head a bit. Normally, he’d just use his grace to fix it but he lost his powers only a few days before. 

Dean sighs and pulls out his phone. They’re in a large office building investigating a strange murder. Sam had woken up with food poisoning from some cheap diner food they ate the night before so Dean insisted he stayed at the motel and just do some more research. So now it’s just him and Cas for the day. Dean looks up the number for the front desk of the building and calls, letting the women who answered know the elevator had gotten stuck. She informs them that it won’t be fixed for at least 30 minutes. Dean groans unhappily and Cas visibly winces once he hears how long the wait will be. Dean notices it but decides not to point it out. 

Castiel leans against the wall and casually crosses his right leg over his left, squeezing his thighs together a bit. Why did the stupid elevator have to break down? Especially when Cas was going to excuse himself to the bathroom. Normally, waiting 30 minutes would be fine but he’s already practically bursting. His tight belt is pushing down on his distended bladder and he lets out a quiet whine as he shifts his weight. He already feels like he’s going to burst. He seriously doubts his ability to hold it until the elevator starts to work again. He’s still not used to holding it. He never had to worry about simple bodily functions as an angel. He’s really starting to miss his powers.

After making a few more small squeaks and whines, Dean’s starting to get a bit worried about Cas. “Dude, what’s wrong?” He asks, frowning a bit. Castiel sighs and looks down at his crossed legs, his cheeks flushed a light pink. “I need to urinate, Dean.” He grumbles out. Dean sighs, having suspected that was the problem. “Think you can hold it till we get out?” He asks. Cas shakes his head, feeling flooded with embarrassment. “Damn, it’s that bad?” He frowns. Cas nods. “I’m not used to holding it. I never had the urge to go as an angel.” Castiel says, sinking down to the floor.

Dean sits down next to him, gently placing a hand on his back. If it was anyone else, he’d probably be giving them a hard time right now, asking why they didn’t go beforehand but this is different. It’s Cas. He leans his head against Dean’s shoulder. He gasps as he feels a small leak escape. He grabs his crotch and squeezes it tight, moaning out in need. “Please don’t hurt yourself. It’s not good to hold it in for so long.” Dean says, gently rubbing his back. Cas nods but continues to hold himself. 

Minutes pass, Cas’ bladder begins to throb, causing him to leak more. “Dean, I need to stand up now.” Castiel whimpers out. Dean gets up and helps the former angel stand. He squirms in place, wiggling his hips around. “Ah, I can’t do this.” He whines as a long stream escapes into his boxers, leaking out onto the front of his pants and dampening them. “Cas, come on. What’s the point of holding? Just relax. It’s okay. You can go.” Dean gently pulls Castiel’s hands away from his crotch, causing a long leak. “I can’t just… go…” He crosses his legs but more piss continues to dribble out of his cock. “You can. You won’t make it to the toilet anyway. There’s no reason to try to hold it.” Dean tries to reason with the shorter man. Castiel nods a bit and reluctantly uncrosses his legs, relaxing his bladder. He quickly begins to flood his pants. It begins to form a puddle on the floor. Cas’ eyes are shut tightly. He’s letting out little moans of relief as it happens. After another minute, the stream finally dies down and stops. There’s a large puddle underneath him. “I’m sorry, Dean.” Castiel slowly opens his eyes. “There’s no reason to be sorry.” Dean says softly. “What am I supposed to do about this?” Cas asks, embarrassed. “I’ll take care of it. Just take the stairs back down once we get out of the elevator and go out to the Impala.” He tells him. Cas nods and looks down at the puddle frowning. “I really am a baby in a trench coat without my powers, huh?” He asks sadly. Dean shakes his head and runs his fingers through his dark hair. “You’re still Cas whether you have your powers or not. I’ll love you either way.” Dean says. 

Cas looks at him. “You…love me?” He asks. Dean smiles a bit and nods. “I do.” Castiel’s cheeks flush red. “I love you too, Dean.” He says quietly. That’s when the elevator starts to move again. Dean looks at the opened door and leads Cas out. “Just go relax in the car, I’ll try to be quick.” Dean instructs Cas. Castiel nods and scurries off to go find the stairs. Dean smirks a bit as he runs off. He’d never admit it to anyone, but seeing Cas wet himself was way cuter than he ever thought someone wetting them self could be.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, just another short request. This was just a test run. I wanted to see how uploading a fic on a desktop computer would be rather than on my iPad which is where I usually write and upload from. Anyway, I don't have much to say about this fic. It's short and not very good. I do have something I really like so far that I'm working on but I don't know how long that'll take to write. Okay guys, that's all I have to say. See you guys next time I upload.


End file.
